


Private Dance

by Golden_Asp



Series: Asp's House of Kink [16]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Crystal Cabaret AU, Day 16, Grinding, Kinktober, M/M, Noctis buys a dance from Ignis, Strip Tease, both enjoy it, burlesque dancer!Ignis, lap dance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 04:09:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16318886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Golden_Asp/pseuds/Golden_Asp
Summary: "Does Ignis do private dances?" Noctis asks, leaning forward to talk to the big tattooed bartender.Gladio glances at the man on the other side of his bar.  He's been here before, he's friends with Luna."For the right price," Gladio says, leaning close to whisper an outrageous amount in Noctis' ear.Noctis doesn't care.  He pays.





	Private Dance

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome back to the Crystal Cabaret. In this world, Ignis is a burlesque dancer, who will give private shows for a price. Igins also enjoys sex in this world, and he's not afraid to let people know it. Ardyn owns the club, Gladio is the bartender, Luna sings, Prompto is the stage manager. Noctis has been coming to the club for a few weeks and finally worked up the nerve to get a private dance from Ignis.
> 
> This is my 100th fic (I know it says 102 in works, but 2 of those are translations of one fic so they don't count). To those that have read my ffxv stuff from the beginning, thank you. To those who are new, thank you.
> 
> Here's to 100 more.
> 
> not beta-ed

Noctis swallows, looking around the small but opulent room. He can’t believe he’s doing this, but he’s watched Ignis dance. He’s never even had a conversation with the man, and here he is, waiting.

He plays with the hole in the knee of his pants. He should’ve worn nicer pants. He hadn’t planned on doing this when he paid his cover at The Crystal Cabaret that day. Hell, he never planned on doing this.

Oh god, this was stupid. He stands up, a little panicked. He should just leave.

He looks up as the door opens and Ignis walks in. His hair is disheveled from his last number, a duet with Noct’s best friend, Lunafreya. He’s wearing more than he had during the song, a tight green shirt and black pants. He’s wearing glasses, which surprises Noctis. He’s never seen Ignis outside of a performance; the man must wear contacts when he dances.

“I hear you want a dance,” Ignis says, watching Noctis with those green, green eyes.

Noctis half nods, half shrugs, eyes wide. Ignis smiles at him, pushing off the wall and walking towards Noctis. Ignis gently takes him by the elbow and leads him back to the chair.

“There is nothing to be ashamed about, Noctis, was it?”

Noctis nods, cheeks flushed.

“It’s perfectly fine, darling,” Ignis says. Noctis goes bright red at the endearment and Ignis smirks. “A few ground rules before we start. You are not allowed to touch me, but you can touch yourself.” Noctis has never been so mortified in his life. He wants to melt into the floor. He can’t imagine ever touching himself in front of this man. Ignis smiles at him. 

“You’ve paid for an hour. I can dance, we can talk, I can give you a show. But at the end of the hour, I have to go get ready for my next set. We are being watched,” he gestures to a camera in the corner. “It is for your safety and mine. And Ardyn is a fucking little voyeur.”

Noctis has met the owner of the club before, and he has to agree. Ardyn is one weird man. 

“Any questions?” Ignis asks.

Noctis shakes his head, fingers gripping his knees.

“Then shall we begin?” Ignis says. He glides over to the wall, turning on music. Noctis watches, his breath caught in his throat.

Ignis sways back and forth, slowly moving closer to Noctis. Noctis doesn’t blink, afraid that if he takes his eyes off Ignis the other man will disappear. Ignis runs his hands down his body, Noct’s eyes following their every movement.

Ignis isn’t really a stripper, he knows that. He’s a burlesque dancer who gives private shows for the right price.

Ignis’ fingers slowly undo the buttons of his green shirt, letting it fall open, the tails still stuck in his pants. Noctis takes a breath. He has never been this close to Ignis during a performance, he has never been able to see the planes and valleys of his chest so clearly before. He can see each dusky nipple, pointed in the cold of the room.

Noctis is going to have bruises on his knees from gripping them so hard.

Ignis turns his back to Noct, hips moving to the beat of the song. He eases the shirt off his shoulders, revealing his broad back. Noctis makes a noise in his throat, staring at that expanse of skin.

Ignis looks over his shoulder and winks at Noct, and Noctis feels like he’s been punched in the gut. Or in the dick. He’s definitely hard beneath his pants.

Ignis lets the shirt fall off his shoulders, revealing his entire upper body. Noctis can’t tear his eyes away as Ignis sashays closer.

Ignis leans close, his hands gripping the arms of the chair. He rolls his hips into Noctis’ face. Noctis doesn’t know if the scent of Ignis’ musk is real or if he’s imagining it, but he doesn’t care; Ignis is so close he can feel his body heat. His fingers tighten on the chair as he holds himself back from touching.

Ignis seems to understand because he smiles, head dipping almost kissing close to Noctis. Noctis can see the sweat beading across Ignis’ skin, smell his whiskey tainted breath, feel the puff of warm air against his cheek, and he moans, head falling back.

Ignis laughs, rich and dark. He half straddles Noct’s lap, knees pressing against his thighs.

Noctis squeaks, looking up the line of Ignis’ body. “I thought I couldn’t touch,” he whispers.

“I said you couldn’t touch me. I said nothing about me touching you,” Ignis says, smirking wickedly. Noctis groans as Ignis rolls his body against the front of Noct’s body, undulating like a snake. Noctis stares at his abs, watching the ripple of muscle beneath tan skin.

Ignis runs his hands down his chest, twisting his nipples and dipping lower. Noctis makes a strangled sound as Ignis cups his own groin, thrusting into his hand.

“Oh god,” Noctis whispers.

He moans as Ignis unbuttons his pants, opening them just enough for Noctis to see a flash of green silk. He’s still coherent enough to realize that the underwear matches the shirt.

Ignis does some sort of movement, Noctis isn’t sure how to describe it, and suddenly he’s in just those green panties. Noctis white knuckles the chair. He can see the outline of Ignis’ cock. The man is half hard and Noctis wants nothing more than to _see_. He’s not sure he’s ever wanted to see another man’s dick so much before.

Ignis grins, putting his arms on either side of Noct’s head and gripping the back of the chair. He gyrates before Noctis, the waistband of the panties gaping as Ignis moves, giving Noctis tantalizing flashes of the flesh he so wants to touch.

Ignis lowers himself briefly into Noctis’ lap, and the touch of that hot skin on his thighs has Noctis bucking into the touch. Ignis gives him a masculine laugh in his ear, doing it again. Ignis grinds against the hardness hidden by Noctis’ pants, rolling his hips. Noctis can feel him through his pants, he can see that Ignis is getting hard.

Noctis is harder than he’s ever been, cock pulsing and twitching in the confines of his pants. He shifts uncomfortably, whining quietly. He can hear Ignis breathing in his ear, each hot puff of air against his skin making his dick jump.

“Undo your pants, Noctis,” Ignis purrs in his ear. Noctis rushes to comply, fingers grazing Ignis’ knee by accident. He freezes, thinking he’s going to get in trouble.

“It’s fine,” Ignis says, grinding down on Noct’s thigh. Noctis takes a breath and quickly undoes his pants, groaning as his cock springs free, still covered by his boxers but no longer restrained by his jeans.

“Very nice,” Ignis says, rolling his hips forward. Noctis cries out when their covered cocks touch. Ignis pants next to his ear, still gripping the back of the chair.

Noctis moans, hips rising to meet Ignis’. He’s never had a lapdance before but he’s pretty sure this isn’t normal. He’s so not complaining.

Ignis grinds against him, rolling his chest against Noctis’, his nipples brushing the front of Noct’s black shirt.

Noctis watches the man in his lap. He’s not sure how Ignis fits there, considering the man is quite a bit taller than him, but he doesn’t care. He can feel the heat rolling off him and he doesn’t want him to stop. He wishes they were both naked but he knows this will have to do.

He’s going to have so much to fantasize about later.

Noctis looks down at their laps, eyes drawn to Ignis’ now rock hard cock. The panties barely contain him, the leaking head of his dick peeking out with every movement. Noct’s own boxers are wet with precome, and he knows he’s not going to last long.

Ignis seems to know, and grinds their dicks together. Noctis cries out, arching in the chair. He grabs the arms of the chair hard to stop himself from reaching for Ignis as he comes. Ignis makes a pleased noise, rubbing his dick against the growing wet spot in the front of Noct’s boxers.

Noctis wonders if he’ll get to see Ignis come. He hopes so.

He slumps in the chair, the weight of Ignis’ body rubbing his seed around his dick. It is sticky and hot and gross and wonderful.

Ignis lifts his hips off Noct’s lap, rolling his hips and dragging the tip of his cock over Noct’s shirt. He moans, throwing his head back at the sensation. Noctis watches, his eyes wide.

“You want it?” Ignis whispers. “You’ve certainly been such a good boy.”

“Is it allowed?” Noctis whispers back, staring at the tip of that beautiful cock.

“It is because I say it is,” Ignis says. 

“Yes,” Noctis manages to say. “I want it.”

Ignis gives him a beautiful smile, rocking his hips to rub his dick over Noct’s stomach. Noctis can see that the panties are stained from his own release, from Ignis grinding himself down on it.

Ignis throws his head back, coming with a loud moan. Noctis watches his cock pulse, sending his spend spattering over Noct’s shirt. Noctis doesn’t care. He may never wash this shirt again.

Ignis arches, cock pulsing and twitching in the panties. Noctis licks his lips; it’s one of the most beautiful things he’s ever seen. 

Ignis finishes and he sits back on Noct’s thigh. He smiles at Noctis again before getting off his lap. Noctis watches as Ignis gathers his clothing, folding it over his arm.

“Thank you, Noctis,” Ignis says. “That was wonderful. You must let me know if you want another dance sometime.”

He leans close and kisses the corner of Noctis’ mouth.

Noctis stares after him as he shuts the door and walks out, the globes of his ass jiggling enticingly as he walks.

Noctis looks down at his shirt, stained with Ignis’ seed. It really happened. He can feel his own come, sticky and cooling in his boxers. He zips his pants back up and gets to his feet, legs wobbly.

He pulls his hoodie on, thankful he brought it. He wouldn’t want anyone to see the stains. He had a feeling that big tattooed bartender would tease him mercilessly about it.

Noctis takes a deep breath, making sure he has all of his stuff.

Oh yeah, he’s going to be coming back for as many dances as he can.

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are love
> 
> tomorrow: Microphilia, Ironstrange


End file.
